1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a table lamp and a rotary joint thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A rotary joint includes a housing with a cavity and a rotary portion with a rotator received in the cavity. After inserting the rotator into the cavity, the rotator can rotate frictionally in the cavity and maintain at a desired angle with respect to the cavity housing.
However after long time use, the diameter of the cavity increases gradually. The rotator can no longer be maintained at a desired angle with respect to the cavity housing.
What is needed is a rotary joint and a table lamp using the same which can avoid the aforementioned problem.